fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: The Metora Kingdom/Quotes
Norahl "Ah you! At last I have found a worthy partner!" "Call me Norahl! and DON'T wear it out!" ''"There is a great threat upon us!" "this land used to be a kingdom until... ...Relmeadon awoke..." "Hope neither of you have hay fever, cos' we're heading to Stardust Woods!" "Well you liked it, but you shouldn't have put the GOLDEN ROSE RING ON IT!" "Listen kid... sorry to break to ya but, YOU'RE HIRED!" "Ah trust, where would Metora be without it? well, there's a good chance it would still be here now, but... I mean, yeah! Trust! That's what I'm talkin' about!" "Haha, you've got nothing on me; I have no eyes so how would you know if I was sleeping through your story or not." "Oh joy, prophecies! Even Metora doesn't have them!" "Oh thank Metora you're here! I know, how on earth did a torrent of water wash me up in a room... WITH NO BLOOMIN' WATER IN IT!" "No! This water keeps eroding my gold!!!" "Another family reunion? Because... Emotions!" "MAN on the hill!? *cough* raccoon *cough*" "Okay, I’m no Geologist, but I’m pretty sure you can’t just do that" "I’m no Racoon-Biologist, but I’m pretty sure even a Tanooki can’t live that long! ...I just made the same joke twice didn’t I!?" "Ah! Of course! Why didn’t I think of the “being created by gods” theory?” "Of course they’re gonna make you fight him for some reason! Because, logic!” “Amnesia, a Cliché all us Crown Jewels seem to face...” "For some reason, a raccoon having a demon as a child makes much more sense than it having a bird, dragon or old guy sitting on a cloud for a child" "Mario... do us a favor and defeat the boss to NOT DIE!" "Warning: expect electric puns" "Esla ey? I see what you did there" "Yeah, next time why don’t ya just skip to the punchline... unlike how I handle my jokes... or do I?” “Energy Plant? Well doesn’t all plant produce energy no?” “Yeah, but why would Delumer be carrying Salru’s diary, if Salru wrote this after she was chased out of this place? And are you gonna try and tell me that he was just coincidentally carrying a book belonging to Salru, and a place full of LOADS OF OTHER BOOKS!” “You lucky little spirit thing! Why do you get to be the Crown? This practically makes you the King of Metora! But we all know I'd make an excellent king” "I JUST REALISED! I didn't make a single joke about the word "shocking" in this chapter!" "I know, 2 valleys in a row; because names" "What's that? Something about a wall? Huh? I break it too often? Oh shut it!" Tanagi "Perhaps a raccoon, but one who fights like a man!" "Your words insult me" "Would you rather settle this fist to fist!? Oh wait, YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" "Why do you only see the worst in me?" "A challenge it is" "Nothing like good old father and son time right? Or would Racoon and cloud guy be more digestible for you Norahl?" "You're not my son! You're just my own guilt and evil taunting me" "I AM STILL YOUR ORIGIN! BOW TO YOUR SENSEI!!!" "Looks like we Rac-oon'd things up!" Darameana "It appears we have some barriers to our goals" "No worries, I shall dispose of them quickly!" "Every second is another sword that slowly rips me apart..." "When you think about it, we are all just bits of yeast in a vast, empty universe" "Trust will always carry a knife behind its back" "We don't question these things, we just call it fate" "I won't be the coward who waited for his own kingdom to return; those who take are the ones who achieve" "Tell me Delumer, do you see me as the villain in this? Perhaps an antihero... misunderstood" "All I do is for my father. My ways may be frowned upon now, but in the long run, I know he'd be proud" Delumer "There shall be no witnesses!" Category:Paper Mario: The Metora Kingdom Category:Paper Mario: The Metora Kingdom/Quotes Category:Scorching Cliffs Category:ScorchingCliffs Category:FEB Studios